


The King's Whore

by HGGoods



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captivity, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: Robb发现了一种使用弑君者的方法。





	The King's Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King's Whore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392227) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



北境的王在南方无法入眠。

罗柏躺在帐篷里，外面模糊的声音环绕着他。一头猫头鹰在附近的森林鸣叫，一匹马轻轻地在马棚里嘶鸣，附近的篝火传来笑声，这些日常的声音都是罗柏所熟悉的。

但是他还睡不着。

王权永远是他无法承受之重。他并不是与生俱来的国王，但是他无法拒绝。起码现在不行。他牺牲了太多才走到如今这一步，那些士兵的生命，那些他发誓会遵守的誓言。他想起他母亲对Freys的保证，这让他的胃绞痛起来。他想着他要娶一个从未见过，也永远不会爱上的女孩，一阵无力感袭来。国王的婚姻永远和真爱无关，这是他的职责，罗柏提醒着自己。这是他们的职责。但是他仍然回想着可以逃离这一切。

他该找个女人。

他知道有女人在营地里。那些女人都是营妓，为了几个铜子愿意给士兵们洗衣服和暖床。没人会在意如果罗柏带了几个营妓到床上。但是他自己会在意。他并不想要那些为了几个铜子就放弃肉体的恶女人。尤其他曾经把自己的誓言给过其他女人的状况下。

但是那誓言可没能阻止你父亲。罗柏内心的声音在冷笑。他试图把那些声音赶走。没有任何事物能改变琼恩是他弟弟这个事实。他永远不会知道自己的父亲为什么会打破对他母亲的誓言。他从来没有勇气问，他也永远不会再有机会知道了。但是罗柏知道自己会比自己的父亲更加强壮，他也必须这样。

他从床上起来穿上长袍。夜晚的温度很低。一杯红酒也许能帮助他入睡。他给自己倒了一杯，喝了一口，拿着酒杯走到了帐篷的入口处。他站在那，注视着帐篷外面。这个角度，他几乎看不到角落里弑君者的笼子。他抿了一口酒，思考着。他并不想要女人，尤其是那些部惺惺作态和假装被国王恩宠的笑容。

他想征服那头狮子。

“陛下。”他手下的一个士兵看到他站在那里，于是走过去问道，“有什么吩咐吗？”

“你，”罗柏又抿了一口酒，“去把弑君者带过来。”

==

士兵带着弑君者回来的时候，罗柏正在喝他的第二杯红酒。詹姆的手被铁链绑在背后，直接连着他脖子上的铁环。除了身上的锁链，詹姆的神色可并不像一个俘虏。詹姆站得笔直，直到守卫走出了帐篷，他仍然盯着罗柏看。罗柏坐回了他的椅子上，他已经准备好享受这一切了。

詹姆轻微地动了一下，他身上的铁链随着他的动作哗啦作响。“让给我想想……啊，对。你的守卫昨天早上非常好心的给我了一碗热汤，但是不幸的是，他们在那里面撒尿之后，我就没胃口喝下去了。”

罗柏并不知道那些事情。但是他可以事后再问责那些人。“所以，你现在……很饿。”罗柏从盘子里撕了一块鸡肉放到了嘴里。

詹姆笑出了声音：“我可不会为那点食物而求你的。”

“很好。我也没准备现在让你大吃一顿。我只是想知道你的胃能承受怎样的饥饿。”

“所以呢？”

罗柏又吃了一块肉，然后把就被拿在手里抿了一口。

詹姆叹气：“如果你只是把我叫道这里来然后说些废话，你还是把我放回笼子里去吧。”

“闭嘴，弑君者。你现在是我的囚徒。”罗柏把手里的酒放下，“我可以把你带到每个帐篷前羞辱一遍，我可以让你像条狗一样进食。如果我愿意，我可以把你剥光了，让你身上只剩锁链和脖子上的铁环，然后把你丢到营地里示众游行。”

“那你为什么不这么做？”詹姆问道，他疑惑而小心地问道。那男孩不会这么做得，他想。但是那个史塔克的眼神里流露出危险的信号，他甚至可以看到眼神中的恶意。他并不知道史塔克想要什么，起码现在不知道。

“因为我不想这样做。”罗柏靠在椅子上看着詹姆，等待着他的回应。

“那你想要做什么？”詹姆用他最平和的语气问道。

“我想让你用你的嘴来吸我的阴茎。”罗柏再次拿起了酒杯和另一块鸡肉。红酒和鸡肉的味道混合起来非常美味，他盯着詹姆。

詹姆失声笑道：“你不是认真的吧。”

“你看我的样子像在开玩笑么？”罗柏轻声的质询。

“什么让你认为我会这样做？”

“你还有其他的选择吗？”罗柏反问道。

詹姆没有回答。如果那个男孩想要跟他玩国王游戏，而且试图让他服从。他还得更加强硬一点。詹姆一脸厌烦的等待着罗柏接下来的行动。

“跪下，弑君者。你没有任何资格俯视我。”

“那你就站起来，如果你高兴地话。不过我觉得我还是得俯视你，因为我比你高，男孩。”

罗柏握紧了他的酒杯，“跪下，我不会再说第二遍。”

詹姆抬起他的头，懒洋洋地打个了哈欠。“如果你完事了我真的想回去睡个觉，要不然一会儿天都亮了，你那些闹哄哄的士兵可不会让我睡个安稳觉。”

罗柏只是吹了一声口哨，看向詹姆背后的帐篷。后者警觉起来。

灰风站在他身后，面目狰狞的站在黑夜里，就像小孩子噩梦里的野兽。詹姆紧握住了拳头。他知道史塔克不会杀他，现在还不会。现在他对史塔克来说还是有用的……

灰风无声地接近詹姆，那头狼停在了詹姆的背后，他可以感到灰风就在哪里，但是那头狼不会让詹姆有机会回头确认的。詹姆只能盯着罗柏，那家伙又吹了一声口哨。

詹姆可以感到灰风的嘴里喷出来的热气。那头狼把他扑倒，死死地钉在地上。灰风的爪子在他身上，詹姆可以感觉到灰风在他脖子上喘着粗气，那头野兽的牙接近詹姆的脖颈，之后罗柏的口哨响起，灰风退了回去。

詹姆强迫自己跪了下去，对于双手绑在后面的詹姆来说不是件轻松的事。“然后？”他问道，“我跪下来了，史塔克，现在你还想干什么？”

“爬过来，爬到这里跪在我脚下。”罗柏看似随意的说。

“爬过去？”詹姆问道。这男孩疯了。该死的他的手被锁在背后要怎么爬过去？

“你是聪明人，弑君者。我相信你能想出办法解决的。”罗柏又给自己倒了点酒。“如果你办不到，我很乐意让灰风咬着你的脖子把你拖过来。”

詹姆犹豫着。他知道罗柏不会弄死他，当然他也不会让那头狼的牙再次接近自己的脖子。他只能用自己的膝盖一点一点的挪到罗柏那里。这开始变得羞耻起来，但是如果他真的试着爬过去，他就只能趴在地上了。

幸好他离罗柏并不远。他挪到罗柏面前停了下来。罗柏只是分开了自己的双腿然后俯视着詹姆。

“我双手绑在后面可没法解开你的裤子。”詹姆说，“如果你想让我吸你的阴茎，你得解开锁链。”

罗柏笑起来。只有詹姆·兰尼斯特在跪着的时候还能说说出这种话。他放下自己手中的红酒，解开了裤子，把阴茎拿了出来。

詹姆盯着他的下面，“不错嘛，不过对于一个自称国王的男孩来说还不够大。”

罗柏听够了詹姆的废话。他拽着詹姆的头接近自己，“如果你还想要你的舌头，就用它来舔吧。”他松开手，靠回了椅子上。

“真没耐心。”詹姆摇了摇头，把头发甩回脑后。“要是别人在会以为你是第一次被人口交呢。”

罗柏伸手给了詹姆一巴掌，后者晃了一下，但是仍然努力保持自己的位置。“我就当做你真的是第一次好了。”

罗柏的下巴紧绷起来，但是詹姆却低下了头，把罗柏半硬的阴茎用他温暖的嘴包裹住。罗柏靠回了椅子上享受着这一切。这才是弑君者应该呆的位置，沉默地吸他的阴茎。詹姆的舌头灵活的舔着他的阴茎，詹姆的技术并不让他惊讶。罗柏想着如果那拥有金色皮肤的男人在他身下，为他分开双腿。他迟早会驯服这头狮子的，但是现在……

他抓住詹姆的头发，用力把阴茎推进他的嘴里，直到他感觉到詹姆咳嗽起来。罗柏操着他的嘴直到他发出一声呻吟，之后射到了弑君者的喉咙里。他并没有把阴茎拿出来，而是强迫詹姆把他所有的精液都吞了下去。

詹姆的双眼通红，他盯着罗柏。他朝罗柏的脚粗鲁地上吐了口水，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我想把我嘴里你那些恶心的味道洗掉。”

“我可不这样想。”他把裤子系好，拿起了自己的就被。“我觉得你应该感受着我的味道入睡，然后想着我明天会在这里把你上了。”他站了起来，越过那个死死地盯着自己肩膀的弑君者。

“守卫。”罗柏站在帐篷前，“把他带回笼子里去。”

他们把詹姆从地上拽了起来，“你没法永远关着我的，史塔克。”

罗柏靠近詹姆的嘴，近到他几乎可以吻他。他能从詹姆的嘴里闻道自己的味道，他微笑着说：“也许吧。但是你现在是属于我的。带他走。”


End file.
